Notre receveur
by Xx Katsunarusasu xX
Summary: Sawamura et Furuya se retrouvent en compétition pour le poste de lanceur titulaire. Leur véritable but : Former une batterie avec Miyuki. C'est le début d'une lutte pour obtenir les faveurs de leur aîné et tous les moyens sont bons pour parvenir à décrocher ne serait-ce qu'un sourire ou un compliment de sa part... FuruMiyuSawa, LEMON.
**NOTE :** Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont postées sur mon profil donc, chers anonymes, allez y faire un tour pour voir la réponse à votre review (je réponds _sous 48h_ maximum sauf les week-ends)

* * *

Ceci est une grande première pour moi (je crois ?) : Écrire un threesome. Je ne pensais pas en écrire un, un jour, étant donné que je suis plus centrée sur les relations amoureuses que sur les relations sexuelles sans amour dans mes écrits. Comme on dit : "Il faut un début à tout" ! Je suis d'ailleurs bien contente d'écrire un one-shot sur un anime de baseball car j'aime énormément ce sport ! J'ai regardé environ 4 animes sur le sujet et c'est le dernier anime de baseball en date que je suis depuis bientôt 2 ans et certainement celui auquel je suis le plus attachée avec Major :) Pour vous situer l'histoire par rapport à l'anime, ça se situe dans les 5 premiers épisodes donc pour ceux qui débutent la série, il est préférable de la lire après les avoir regardés ;)

 _Funny fact : L'idée d'écrire un foursome m'a également traversé l'esprit. Mais je me suis calmée entre temps. Pardon, Chris-sempai !_

Sur ce, je vous souhaite de rire de bon coeur et merci de me soutenir ! PLAY BALL !

~ Suivez-moi sur Twitter : **Katsunarusasu**

* * *

 **Notre receveur** (FuruMiyuSawa)

* * *

-Miyuki-sempai.

L'interpellé, assis à table à la cafétéria de l'internat aux côtés de Sawamura, tourna la tête vers la nouvelle recrue de l'équipe seconde de Seido. Le jeune homme ténébreux au regard vide continua sur sa lancée sur un ton dénué d'émotion.

-Accepte d'être mon receveur, s'il te plaît.

Cette déclaration cloua sur place les deux garçons. D'un côté, Miyuki qui pouffa de rire un bref instant ; et de l'autre, Sawamura qui sentit la colère monter en lui. Mais le deuxième année à lunettes répondit d'un air moqueur.

-Les premières de cette année sont vraiment sans gêne !

-Furuya, enfoiré ! J'étais là le premier !

Ledit Furuya leva les yeux vers son camarade en première année qui venait de l'insulter pour l'ignorer royalement la seconde d'après. Ni une ni deux, le lanceur titulaire en devenir se leva de table et se mit à la hauteur de l'insolent qui osait lui manquer de respect devant leurs aînés qui les regardaient comme des bêtes de foire tout en continuant leur repas. Il agrippa le col de son vis-à-vis en montrant les crocs. Son regard de braise intimidant se noya dans les abysses des yeux de Furuya qui ne cilla pas. Miyuki se tourna vers eux en levant les mains pour leur faire signe de s'arrêter et tenta de calmer le jeu.

-Tout doux, les nouveaux, vous battez pas pour moi. Si vous voulez de moi comme receveur, il va falloir convaincre le coach sur le terrain.

Les deux rookies jetèrent un coup d'oeil vers leur aîné avant de se fixer un moment pour finalement s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Il finirent par s'assoir en silence d'un côté et de l'autre du receveur, cerné ainsi par les deux lanceurs en compétition qui se jaugeaient du regard par dessus leur plateau repas. La lutte avait déjà commencé...

A peine l'entraînement avait débuté, la hargne se dégageait de Sawamura qui s'entraînait dans le bullpen avec un receveur de l'équipe seconde. A quelques mètres de lui, Miyuki recevait les balles cinglantes de Tanba qui tentait tant bien que mal de conserver sa place sur le monticule en équipe première. Concentré sur le binoclard qui recevait à merveille chaque lancer, Eijun en oublia de poursuivre son propre entraînement et se vit reprendre par son receveur qui le provoqua.

-Tu vas lancer, oui ?! C'est pas en jouant les égoïstes que le coach va t'accorder le receveur que tu convoites alors redescends sur tête, le rookie !

Le receveur de Sawamura regretta ses paroles car en guise de réponse, Eijun prit son élan et lâcha une balle directe à effet qui fit voler le gant de son aîné contre le grillage derrière lui. La balle, quant à elle, termina sa course plus loin, dans l'enclos. Il regarda son gant et revint porter son attention sur le garçon en colère qui le fixait de ses yeux orangés en reprenant son souffle. Miyuki, qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette, siffla.

-Calme-toi, Sawamura. Il essaie juste de te mettre en tête que c'est pas avec ton sale caractère que tu vas pouvoir lancer dans mon gant. Avant d'espérer en arriver là, écoute déjà ton partenaire. Sinon, le coach va encore te mettre sur la touche et tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer !

Il ricana pour conclure sa tirade, ce qui agaça ce pauvre Eijun. C'est alors que le coach se fit entendre sur toute la zone d'entraînement.

-Que tout le monde se rassemble ! Évaluation ! L'équipe première affrontera les première année !

La nouvelle interloqua toutes les personnes présentes dans le bullpen. Petit à petit, un sourire béat fit son apparition sur le visage d'Eijun. Voilà que la chance était de son côté. Le receveur titulaire observa le nouveau et afficha un sourire narquois.

Le match d'entraînement avait déjà bien débuté. Furuya et Sawamura se tenaient à distance l'un de l'autre en se jetant des oeillades féroces. La tension était palpable. Ils allaient devoir tout donner pour prouver à Miyuki qu'ils étaient digne de former une batterie avec lui et n'en déplaise au coach qui était heureux de constater qu'ils étaient enfin prêt à faire des efforts pour se démarquer des autres lanceurs du club.

Au grand dam de Sawamura, c'est Furuya qui fût envoyé sur le monticule. Une chance inespérée pour lui, ce qui le poussa à mettre toute sa force dans une balle directe qui dévia sa trajectoire vers le haut et frappa de plein fouet le casque de protection du coach qui jouait le rôle de l'arbitre afin d'être aux premières loges pour voir de ses propres yeux la puissance du "monstre". Sa décision fût sans appel : Accepté en équipe première. Cette nouvelle n'enchanta guère son rival sur le banc qui sentit son corps entier prendre feu : Miyuki étant le receveur titulaire de l'équipe première, Furuya avait alors toutes les chances de pouvoir faire équipe avec lui. Il se leva d'un bond en serrant autant les poings que les dents en regardant le grand brun qui revenait avec les félicitations de Miyuki au passage.

"Je ne perdrai pas contre toi. Je ne perdrai pas !"

La fin du match approchait, les sets s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle. Mais sur le monticule, Sawamura y était enfin. Cette sensation grisante d'être sur son poste de prédilection après tant de tours de terrain à attendre que ce moment vienne enfin. Il l'avait tellement attendu qu'il en tremblait et perdait le contrôle de ses lancers ; si bien qu'il se faisait frapper aussi souvent qu'il faisait des balls. Actuellement, il y avait deux coureurs sur base : L'un sur la première, l'autre sur la deuxième. C'était serré, d'autant plus que son receveur et ses équipiers situés dans le champ extérieur ne cessaient de l'engueuler ; lancer après lancer. Il suait - haletait - mais d'un revers de son bras ganté, il chassa toute trace de faiblesse. Il souffla un grand coup.

"Rien n'est joué. Je peux encore tenter quelque chose !"

C'est alors qu'il lança un regard vers Miyuki qui observait l'affrontement depuis le banc auprès des autres batteurs. Un regard bestial digne d'un lanceur titulaire.

"Regarde bien, Miyuki-sempai. Regarde-moi. Celui qui recevra ce lancer..."

Lentement, Sawamura se mit de profil. La balle fermement placée au creu de son gant, il leva le genou à la hauteur de son torse. Les joueurs, abasourdis, se questionnaient.

-Il prend son élan ?!

Le lanceur aux yeux orangés relâcha toute sa force et sa rage de vaincre dans son élan.

"... ce sera toi !"

Il brassa l'air de son bras gauche et lança de toutes ses forces une balle cachée dans son dos. Son coude tout en souplesse projeta le boulet de canon vers le batteur adverse qui n'eût pas le temps de réagir et le receveur qui ne sût où positionner son gant pour réceptionner. La balle ricocha sur le bord du gant et roula derrière lui. Un cadeau pour le batteur et les coureurs pour faire grimper leur score mais le receveur n'en avait pas fini : Il ramassa la balle et l'envoya sur le défenseur qui avait le pied sur la troisième base, enchaînant avec celui en seconde base et le premier qui fût éliminé de justesse. Les trois coureurs ainsi éliminés, une ovation s'en suivit. Tout ce temps, Sawamura avait contenu sa respiration : Kominato et les autres étaient vifs et précis. S'ils n'avaient pas été aussi forts, ils auraient très bien pu concéder trois points supplémentaires. Mais il avait atteint son but : Au loin, son aîné à lunettes était sous le choc. Dans son esprit se mêlait terreur et excitation. Il ricana comme à son habitude.

"Le monstre a du souci à se faire..."

Le match s'était terminé avec évidemment une différence de point considérable. Néanmoins, le coach avait pu voir à l'oeuvre le talent des premières années donc rien n'était joué, surtout pour Eijun qui n'avait qu'une hâte : Montrer une nouvelle fois de quoi il était capable pour devenir titulaire au plus vite. Alors qu'il fantasmait déjà sur ses futurs matchs officiels, Kominato le rejoignit sur le chemin des dortoirs.

-Bien joué, Eijun-kun. Tes lancers étaient incroyable, tu en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs au receveur.

-HAHAHAHA ! Je ne laisserai aucun autre receveur être mon partenaire, j'espère qu'ils ont bien saisi !

Le batteur aux cheveux rose rit timidement, ce qui interpella le brun.

-Pardon mais tu parles comme lui, c'est amusant.

-Comme qui ?

-Furuya.

Ce nom pétrifia Sawamura qui réalisa une nouvelle fois que son ennemi juré allait former une batterie avec Miyuki, le laissant ainsi en plan en équipe seconde. La colère lui monta au nez, ce qui lui fit prendre ses jambes à son cou. Perplexe, Kominato stoppa sa marche en se demandant bien où il pouvait bien se rendre. A bout de souffle, le jeune garçon arriva non loin du lieu qui l'intéressait : L'enclos. A peine arrivé, il entendit le bruit fracassant des lancers surhumains de son rival aux cheveux de jais finir leur course dans un gant en cuir. Il voulût en avoir le coeur net alors il jeta un coup d'oeil à travers le grillage. Le soleil couchant reluisait sur les verres fumés du receveur qui n'était autre que Miyuki lui-même. Il écarquilla les yeux en constatant l'intérêt tout particulier que son aîné portait à son rival. D'habitude si égoïste et franc, il était rare de voir Miyuki faire autant d'éloges sur un lanceur ; ce qui le blessa dans son orgueil. La seule chose qu'Eijun voulait, c'était sa reconnaissance et malgré le spectacle qu'il lui avait offert quelques heures plus tôt, il n'eût rien en retour à la fin du match. Il porta sa main droite au niveau du coeur et enserra le haut de son uniforme sali de terre tout en serrant les dents.

Un peu plus tard, il se retrouva à table à la cantine, entouré de tous les membres du club. Bien que ce soit le cas, il était seul et picorait sans grande conviction la montagne de riz qui lui avait été servie. Il revoyait en boucle ses lancers d'aujourd'hui, le seul lancer de Furuya, la mine choquée de son aîné et ce sourire qu'il avait offert sans complexe à son rival. Rien que de se rappeler que ce sourire ne lui avait été jamais été destiné jusqu'ici l'écoeurait.

"Qu'est-ce que je ne fais pas correctement ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que je n'ai pas, ce Furuya ?!"

Il frappa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter ses plus proches voisins de table. Ayant réalisé son geste et le malaise qu'il venait de créer, il s'excusa bruyamment auprès de ses aînés avant de sursauter lui aussi quand une main puissante vint se poser sur son épaule gauche. Il poussa un cri aigu et se retourna vers ce qu'il crût être son agresseur mais qui n'était autre que son compagnon de chambré : Masuko accompagné de Kuramochi.

-Masuko-sempai ! Kuramochi-sempai !

-KYAHA ! Bah alors ? On boude alors on mange seul dans son coin ? T'es un vraiment gamin, Bakamura !

A ces mots, Kuramochi frotta brutalement le crâne de son cadet avec son poing tout en étreignant sa tête de son bras gauche. Toujours de marbre, Masuko coupa leur "conversation" jonchée de rires et de braillements de sa grosse voix.

-On peut se joindre à toi ?

Eijun cligna des yeux un instant et accepta timidement. Ses deux aînés s'assirent en face de lui mais n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour questionner le lanceur déprimé et c'est Kuramochi qui débuta.

-Dis-nous tout. C'est parce que t'as pas été accepté en équipe première ?

Eijun râla et répondit.

-C'est ce Furuya qui m'ennuie ! Il lance une fois et ça y est, on l'accepte ?! Rien que d'imaginer Miyuki-sempai faire une batterie avec lui, ça me fout en rogne !

Kuramochi éclata de rire. Sawamura s'offusqua en lui demandant de bien vouloir se calmer, embarrassé par tous les regards posés sur eux. L'aîné s'arrêta et posa une main sur la tête du jeune lanceur qui le fixait en silence.

-Je comprends ta jalousie. Miyuki est le receveur le plus prometteur du club mais c'est aussi un bel enfoiré ! Je doute que tu puisses faire équipe avec lui avant de l'avoir bien cerné et je pense que le coach l'a pris en compte. C'est pour ça qu'il ne t'a pas encore accepté alors avant d'espérer l'avoir comme receveur, essaie déjà de faire plus ami-ami avec lui.

"Il est perspicace, Mochi-sempai !"

Sa pensée fût coupée par son aîné qui pressa ses joues de ses doigts en lui rappelant qu'il était l'heure de se remplir la panse, suivit d'un "Muga !" d'approbation de Masuko. Le rookie acquiesça bruyamment et empoigna son bol de riz et ses baguettes tout en réfléchissant au conseil de son colocataire.

-On arrête là, Furuya.

-Mais j'ai fait que 40 lancers, laisse-moi continuer encore un peu.

Le receveur se redressa pour couper court aux espoirs de son cadet. Il justifia la fermeture du self comme excuse pour mettre fin aux incessants caprices du lanceur prodige qui découvrait enfin les joies d'avoir quelqu'un pour attraper ses balles. Miyuki, qui avait déjà quitté l'enclos, regarda par-dessus son épaule Furuya qui fixait sa main droite dont il articulait les doigts comme s'il avait une crampe. Il déclara manger dans sa chambre et somma son partenaire de filer à la cafétéria au plus vite pour manger une bonne portion de riz afin d'être en forme pour demain. Il salua ainsi brièvement de la main le jeune lanceur qui hocha la tête et commença à sortir de l'enclos à son tour pour aller manger.

Le binoclard arriva enfin aux dortoirs dont il longea le couloir avant de se retrouver devant la porte de sa chambre. Il commença à tourner la poignée quand il entendit les râlements très familiers d'Eijun parvenir à ses oreilles. Il tourna la tête à sa droite et vit son cadet pester en venant dans sa direction. Celui-ci remarqua la présence du receveur et se mit à sourire ; ce qui ne rassura pas Miyuki.

-Miyuki-sempai ! On m'a envoyé dans votre chambre pour la nuit !

-Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont remis ça..?

Sawamura se gratta la tête en expliquant qu'il y avait un énième tournoi de jeux vidéo en cours tandis que d'autres affrontaient leur capitaine au shôgi. Les deux compagnons de chambré de Miyuki ayant monopolisé la chambre d'Eijun, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'échanger de place avec eux s'il comptait dormir. Le jeune garçon à lunettes soupira et fit signe à son cadet de le suivre à l'intérieur.

-Merci, Miyuki-sempai !

-Chut ! Braille pas si fort !

Sawamura s'excusa et entra à la suite de son aîné qui alluma la lumière avant de se diriger vers son lit où il se laissa choir en lâchant un soupir de satisfaction. D'abord gêné, Eijun s'attarda dans l'entrée à reluquer la chambre avant de demander timidement.

-Tu comptes dormir maintenant ?

La face contre l'oreiller, la voix étouffée de Miyuki lui parvint.

-Non, je dois casser la croûte. Si tu veux bien me filer mon sandwich qui traîne là-bas, je réceptionnerai peut-être tes lancers.

Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps pour que le jeune lanceur ne manifeste son intérêt à voix haute.

-VRAIMENT ?!

-"Peut-être".

Il ricana en silence tandis que le cadet s'était empressé de suivre aveuglément les ordres de son sempai. Il s'approcha du lit de son aîné et lui brandit son maigre repas. Miyuki, qui s'était redressé, le lui prit en le remerciant. Il retira l'emballage et commença à déguster son bout de pain tandis que le jeune Sawamura vagabondait à travers la petite pièce, tel un lion en cage. Entre deux bouchées, le binoclard lui proposa de prendre le lit du bas en face de lui et lui fit remarquer en passant qu'il n'avait pris aucune affaire avec lui. Réalisant son oubli, Eijun se précipita dehors en déclarant revenir au plus vite ; faisant ricaner le vil Miyuki qui s'amusait de la naïveté de son cadet.

-Tu es tout seul, Furuya ? Tu n'étais pas avec Miyuki ?

L'interpellé tourna la tête en direction de Tanba, le lanceur titulaire, qui passait à côté de lui pour aller déposer son plateau vide. D'une voix monocorde, il lui répondit.

-Il a dit vouloir manger dans sa chambre.

-Je vois. Il a certainement eu envie de répertorier au plus vite les données qu'il a rassemblé.

Intrigué, Furuya cligna des yeux et questionna son aîné au crâne chauve en écartant ses baguettes de son visage.

-Des données ?

-Oui. Miyuki tient un cahier qu'il alimente d'informations sur les joueurs, aussi bien ses adversaires que ses propres équipiers. Ca lui permet d'établir ses fameuses stratégies sur le terrain.

-Incroyable...

Admiratif, le brun resta coi avec des yeux pétillants ; ce qui amusa Tanba qui lui donna une brève tape sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner. Une fois son aîné parti, il reprit ses esprits et réalisa que les dernières informations qu'il avait dû rédiger devait porter sur lui et ses lancers monstrueux. Il marmonna pour lui-même.

-Il m'a observé tout ce temps..?

"Il doit savoir mieux que moi ma valeur en tant que lanceur." songea-t-il en jouant des doigts comme s'il ressentait encore la présence de cette balle dure qu'il avait lancé plus tôt dans le gant de son receveur attitré. Un flot d'émotions le submergea. Il en tremblait presque. Quelqu'un le comprenait peut-être enfin. Il se hâta de terminer son bol et alla déposer son plateau. D'un pas rapide, il sortit du réfectoire en direction des dortoirs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eijun revenait avec quelques affaires qu'il jeta sur le lit qui lui était loué. Il prit soin de refermer la porte avant de se prostrer devant son sempai qui lisait ses précieuses notes, assis au bord du lit. Celui-ci quitta ses écrits des yeux et leva la tête vers son entêté de cadet dont il devinait ses intentions. Il le coupa immédiatement d'une voix rieuse tout en reposant son cahier sur sa table de chevet et en passant l'autre main dans ses cheveux.

-Oh là, j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête ce soir, Sawamura. Alors va donc te coucher et on verra plus tard pour tes lancers.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse...

Sa main s'arrêta dans sa nuque. Il fixa d'un air perplexe les yeux oranges de son vis-à-vis qui semblaient s'embraser sous le feu de la passion. Celui-ci répéta sa question en y apportant des précisions.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me remarques, Miyuki-sempai ?!

Le binoclard écarquilla les yeux. Le remarquer ? C'était la spécialité du rookie de se faire remarquer, pas la peine de s'inquiéter de ce côté-là. Mais alors pourquoi ce besoin que son aîné en fasse autant ? Là-dessus, le seconde année lui posa la question.

-C'est à cause de Furuya ? Tu es jaloux qu'il te soit passé devant ?

Eijun, touché dans sa fierté, lâcha un grognement qui confirma le raisonnement de son sempai. Miyuki reprit alors après avoir longuement soupiré.

-Pour la énième fois, Sawamura... C'est le coach qui en a décidé ainsi. Il avait besoin d'un lanceur avec une force brute. Il l'a trouvé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

Pour toute réponse, Sawamura empoigna le col du t-shirt de son aîné et le poussa en arrière sur le matelas. Ayant suivi le mouvement, le jeune lanceur se retrouva à cheval sur le receveur à lunettes. Miyuki restait de glace, bien qu'il soit pris dans l'étau qu'étaient les jambes et le bassin de son cadet. Il attendit patiemment la réponse d'Eijun qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Je veux que tu m'aides à ouvrir les yeux du coach. Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance, ici. Si je suis à Seido aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi. Tu m'as ouvert la voie et pouvoir lancer à nouveau dans ton gant, c'est tout ce dont je rêve. Alors dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me regardes comme tu regardes Furuya !

Derrière ses verres, les yeux de Kazuya s'étaient agrandi. Il pouvait lire parfaitement dans les yeux du jeune rookie sa frustration et son désir d'être reconnu par son aîné. Au fond, il n'était pas si différent de son homologue en première année quant à sa passion flagrante sur le monticule. Il ne savait juste pas contrôler ses émotions et c'est ce qui jouait en sa défaveur. C'est ce qui différenciait l'humain du monstre...

Tentant de calmer son cadet, il tendit son bras droit et posa brusquement sa paume sur le crâne d'Eijun qui tressauta. Tel un enfant qu'on consolait après un gros chagrin, les traits énervés du lanceur s'estompèrent peu à peu pour laisser place à un air étonné.

-Bon. Borné comme tu es, j'aurais beau t'expliquer cent fois les choses, on en reviendrait au même point. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as à proposer ? Je te laisse me surprendre.

Le jeune première année cligna des yeux et perdit brusquement son aplomb ; déstabilisé par ce revirement.

-Euh... bah...

Il fit naviguer son regard à travers la pièce pendant que son aîné tentait désespérément d'attraper son chiffon à lunettes sur sa table de chevet en tendant le bras gauche au maximum. Alors qu'il atteignait presque le bout de tissus, sa vue devint légèrement floue. Il leva la tête et avant qu'il n'aperçoive ses lunettes entre les mains de Sawamura juste au-dessus de son visage, celui du rookie venait se rapprocher du sien en un instant. Dans ce même élan, il sentit les lèvres humides d'Eijun se poser contre les siennes avec fermeté. Miyuki se crispa immédiatement. L'imprévisible lanceur avait un oeil de lynx : Coincé entre deux livres pédagogiques sur le bureau du receveur se trouvait un magazine pour adulte. Un magazine gay. Malheureusement pour le jeune Kazuya, il ne s'agissait pas du sien... il devait probablement faire partie d'une blague d'un ses comparses mais trop occupé avec ses notes, il en avait oublié de se débarrasser du cadeau empoisonné. A présent, il subissait plus qu'une simple farce et malgré lui, la situation devenait de plus en plus compliquée : A mesure que les secondes défilaient, Sawamura devenait de plus en plus confiant et se permettait de faire vagabonder ses mains cornées par ses entraînements sur le terrain qu'était la musculature de son aîné qui commença à reprendre ses esprits. Il repoussa de ses deux mains le visage d'Eijun qui luttait pour rester au plus près de ces lèvres humides qui l'enivraient. Il se rapprocha de nouveau mais fût accueilli par les paumes de Miyuki qui reprenait son souffle tant bien que mal. Il articula entre deux expirations.

-Doucement, Sawamura. Tu fais fausse-route. Je suis pas homo.

Eijun recula son visage des mains de son camarade et, innocemment, sourit de toutes ses dents en déclarant simplement.

-C'est pas grave ! Au moins, tu ne regardes que moi !

Le receveur resta un bref instant sans voix avant de ricaner comme à son habitude, déclenchant chez le lanceur de l'embarras qui le conduisit à la colère.

-Arrête de rire, Miyuki-sempai !

-T'es un sacré numéro, toi ! Et en plus, t'es gay, tu as décroché le pompom ! Hin hin hin !

Fou de rage, Sawamura profita que son sempai baisse sa garde pour lui clouer le bec d'un baiser ; ce qui calma aussitôt son camarade. Il ne s'attarda pas pour autant et s'écarta légèrement du visage de Miyuki en noyant son regard orangé dans les yeux de son aîné avant de parler à voix basse avec une moue renfrognée.

-Si je suis gay, alors toi aussi.

Il s'allongea presque de tout son poids sur son partenaire en reprenant là où il en était. Malgré ce qu'il subissait, le deuxième année se laissa faire en se questionnant sur la remarque que venait de faire le rookie mais ses réflexions prirent fin à l'instant même où Sawamura faufila habilement sa langue entre ses lèvres brûlantes.

Furuya longeait le couloir qui menait aux dortoirs lorsqu'il croisa Haruichi. Celui-ci l'accosta.

-Tu vas voir quelqu'un, Furuya-kun ? Ta chambre est à l'opposée.

-Oui, je vais voir Miyuki-sempai.

Haruichi émit un "Ah" embarrassé qui fit hausser les sourcils du grand brun. Le jeune batteur continua.

-Malheureusement, Eijun-kun doit déjà être avec lui à cette heure. Tu devrais peut-être attendre demain.

-Comment ça ?

L'aura enflammée du brun à l'air impassible fit trembler le pauvre Haruichi qui lui expliqua en quelques mots ce qu'il savait.

-J'ai entendu Eijun-kun crier tout à l'heure qu'il allait dormir chez Miyuki-sempai. Les sempais doivent encore s'amuser dans sa cham-AH ! Fu-Furuya-kun ?!

Le monstre venait de bousculer Haruichi en passant vivement à côté de lui pour s'empresser de se diriger vers la fameuse chambre où son aîné logeait. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir quand il crût entendre d'étranges sons qui en provenaient. Il fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête pour en être sûr. Il perçut tant bien que mal des gémissements, des chuchotements et des froissements. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour : Il attrapa la poignée et ouvrit la porte à grand fracas. Il se retrouva alors face à un Sawamura et un Miyuki débraillés, le plus jeune à cheval sur l'autre, semblant caresser les pectoraux saillant du receveur d'une main tout en tirant sur la boucle de ceinture de celui-ci de l'autre. Le premier à réagir fut Kazuya qui prit la parole pour casser l'ambiance négative qui régnait à cet instant.

-Oh là, les jeunes. Vous êtes un peu trop en forme pour des gars qui reviennent de leur premier ma-

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Furuya ?!

Miyuki marmonna un "Raté..." en tournant la tête à l'opposé de l'entrée avec un air mi-amusé mi-dépité. Le grand brun à l'entrée incendia son rival du regard avant de lui retourner la question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Miyuki-sempai ?

Innocemment, Sawamura répondit sans pour autant s'écarter de son aîné qui les regardait tour à tour.

-Je sympathise avec sempai !

Un silence pesant qui fût suivi de près par l'aura menaçante de Furuya qui planait dans l'air. De son côté, Kazuya s'étrangla presque avant de se mettre à ricaner, ce qui embarrassa le lanceur de l'équipe seconde. Le claquement de la porte stoppa les deux jeunes joueurs sur le lit : Furuya venait de la refermer en tentant de contenir maladroitement sa colère grandissante. D'une voix calme, Miyuki prononça le nom de son nouveau partenaire qui ne tarda pas à s'approcher d'eux d'un pas menaçant. Eijun se crispa sur le receveur qui resta perplexe à son approche. Une fois au pied du lit occupé, le monstre leur adressa un regard enflammé.

-Sempai est à moi.

-Pardon ?

Ignorant le questionnement du receveur, il bouscula le pauvre Eijun sur sa gauche le faisant rouler sur le lit en émettant un son surpris. Ceci fait, Furuya grimpa sur le lit et se mit aussitôt à genoux sur Miyuki pour remplacer son rival. Choqué par son attitude, Miyuki le fixa de ses yeux écarquillés en un "Furuya ?!" avant de voir le rookie s'approcher dangereusement de son visage. Il ferma brusquement les yeux en sentant les cheveux ébènes effleurer son visage avant de les rouvrir subitement dans un gémissement surpris à la sensation des lèvres chaudes du lanceur à la base de son cou. A côté d'eux, Sawamura sentait la colère et la frustration lui monter au nez. Le spectacle devant lui ne l'enchantait guère et ne souhaitant pas se laisser battre par Furuya, il s'étendit à droite de son aîné, passa une main aventureuse sur son torse comme précédemment, enroula son bras sous la tête de Miyuki en tenant son front d'une main et lui fit tourner la tête dans sa direction. Quand ce fût fait, il s'immisça farouchement dans la bouche de Kazuya qui resta tétanisé par leurs multiples faits et gestes à son égard. Furuya jeta un oeil à sa gauche et remarqua le baiser langoureux qui avait lieu entre son receveur et son rival. Son aura s'amplifia : Il se redressa légèrement, bloqué par le lit mezzanine au-dessus de lui et lança un regard noir à Sawamura tout en prenant une voix grave et menaçante.

-Arrête ça tout de suite.

Sentant la jalousie dans cette voix, le châtain ouvrit un oeil et fixa Furuya tout en s'écartant légèrement de Miyuki ; exposant ainsi leurs langues enlacées qui continuaient de se chercher mutuellement. Le brun réalisa que son receveur appréciait ce baiser passionné avec son rival. Aussi, il n'abandonna pas et prononça fiévreusement le nom de celui qui lui revenait de droit ; le faisant ainsi stopper ce baiser. Le cerveau embrumé, le jeune Kazuya tourna la tête vers son autre assaillant qui engloutit à son tour sa langue. Il gémit de plus belle en agrippant les manches de Furuya tout en agitant lentement ses jambes sous lui. Sawamura qui boudait à côté réalisa les gestes de Miyuki et comprit bien vite qu'il commençait à ressentir du plaisir plus bas sur son corps... C'est alors que le receveur titulaire écarta le visage de son lanceur pour mettre fin à leur baiser torride.

-Time...

-"Time" ?  
-"Time" ?

Les deux rivaux stoppèrent toute action, décontenancés. Essoufflé, Miyuki passa le revers de sa main droite sur ses lèvres gonflées et rougies par les baisers passionnels des deux rookies avant de déclarer simplement.

-Arrêtez un peu de vous chamailler et coopérez. Si vous finissez tous les deux en équipe première, y'a de fortes chances que vous ayez à me partager. Quitte à vouloir me faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure dans ma piaule, faites-le au moins intelligemment.

A ces mots, Furuya et Sawamura se jetèrent un regard noir. Par fierté, ils avaient du mal à imaginer pouvoir partager leur sempai mais c'était sans appel. Seulement, pas le temps de tergiverser : Miyuki les pressa en leur faisant remarquer l'état dans lequel ils l'avaient mis. Ils déglutirent de concert et finirent par bouger : Furuya enjamba Miyuki et passa derrière lui pour s'assoir contre le mur en le tirant contre son torse tandis qu'Eijun s'empressa d'écarter les jambes repliées du receveur titulaire pour y constater l'état d'urgence. Il tira à la fois sur le jogging et le sous-vêtement de son sempai à l'aide son index, sentant le membre rigide résister à son assaut. Il tira plus fort et extirpa le sexe gonflé de Kazuya. D'un commun accord, Furuya et Sawamura posèrent chacun une main sur le membre érecté de leur sempai avant de le masser en cadence. Kazuya étrangla un râle à leur contact mais ne pût contenir un gémissement quand, de leur main libre, les rookies vinrent titiller ses tétons. De leur côté, les lanceurs rougissaient : Cette situation était embarrassante. Si quelqu'un les surprenait, ils allaient être fichés jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité. Mais en même temps, voir le receveur qu'ils admiraient tant dans un tel état les rendaient ivre de continuer et d'aller au-delà de ces préliminaires. A mesure qu'ils masturbaient le jeune seconde année, le sexe rigide qui se dressait toujours plus et les soupirs érotiques du receveur avaient raison de Sawamura qui cligna d'un oeil en étouffant un râle : Il sentit son bas-ventre réagir, l'incitant à surélever son bassin pour faufiler sa main gauche dans son boxer, abandonnant sa tâche sur le torse de son partenaire. Il gesticula légèrement en massant ses parties, sous les yeux de Furuya qui, à la vue du spectacle, se surprit à bander également contre le dos de son receveur titulaire. Il observa tour-à-tour les deux individus qui s'affairaient à leur propre plaisir et se décida à porter sa main gauche à son vêtement pour extraire sa virilité. Il débuta son oeuvre quand soudain, il émit un râle : Miyuki venait de passer sa main gauche dans son dos et d'attraper assurément le membre en érection à sa portée. Le brun resta immobile un bref instant avant de sentir cette main étrangère le caresser doucement. Il jeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant et continua son travail sur le membre déjà bien dur de son compagnon. Eijun regarda la scène avec horreur mais la voix de son aîné le calma rapidement.

-Sawamura. Retire tout ce que t'as en bas et assis-toi devant moi.

-O-Oui, Miyuki-sempai !

Il s'exécuta et s'avança à quatre pattes - à moitié-nu - pour s'assoir entre les jambes du jeune receveur. Il lui demanda par la suite de disposer ses jambes de la même manière et d'avancer son bassin le plus près possible du sien. Quand ce fût fait, le rookie s'empourpra : Son sexe était en contact avec celui de son sempai. Celui-ci lui arracha un râle de bien-être en empoignant leur deux membres érigés de sa seule main libre avant de commencer à les masturber. Il reprit également son entreprise dans son dos pour satisfaire Furuya qui soupirait sereinement en ayant retiré ses mains des deux sexes respectifs. Celui-ci profita de sa liberté pour caresser le torse à découvert de Miyuki de sa main gauche et de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la bouche de son partenaire de deux doigts issus de sa main droite. Il sentit tout son être frémir en sentant la langue de Kazuya jouer sensuellement avec ses phalanges en les suçotant à plusieurs reprises.

-Miyuki-sempai...

Furuya déposa un baiser dans la nuque à sa portée, faisant frémir son propriétaire qui se sentit partir. Il accéléra la cadence sur son membre et celui de ses deux acolytes, les faisant se cambrer sous cette caresse vive et agréable. Entendre son nom prononcé par ses équipiers de manière si érotique doubla son envie de jouir dans l'instant. Les trois voix tiraillées par la jouissance se mêlèrent une dernière fois avant que chacun ne se répande entre les mains du receveur. Tout en reprenant difficilement leur souffle, ils se détendirent chacun de leur côté. Miyuki, entre deux expirations, finit par déclarer d'une voix grave.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me faites pas faire, je vous jure...

-Euh... Sempai ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Furu..! Gnh ! Furuya ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Brusquement, Miyuki se retrouva dans une position inconfortable : Derrière lui, les doigts de son lanceur attitré qu'il avait préalablement enduit de sa salive venaient de se glisser à son entrée la plus intime sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi ils se retrouvaient là alors qu'il pensait en avoir terminé avec les deux énergumènes qui lui avaient déjà flanqué la honte pour des mois avec ce qui venait de se passer. Face à lui, Eijun ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et cherchait des réponses parmi ses deux compères. Dans le dos de Kazuya, Furuya soufflait dans sa nuque telle une bête féroce. Ses yeux dévoilaient une certaine animosité qui, en réalité, transcrivait le désir qui le submergeait de nouveau ; comme si la jouissance ne lui avait pas suffit voire pire : Comme si son plaisir avait décuplé. Miyuki força un sourire en un "Oh là, oh là" avant d'entendre à nouveau la voix de Furuya qui s'adressa à son homologue toujours perplexe.

-Lève-toi et attrape une couverture.

-TU ME DONNES PAS D'ORDRE !

-Fais ce qu'il te dit.

-OUI, MIYUKI-SEMPAI !

Le receveur ricana mais ce ne fût qu'un instant : Il sursauta en sentant les fameux doigts sortir de leur cachette et les grandes mains du rookie le prendre de part et d'autre du corps pour le soulever telle une princesse, quitter le lit et le poser par la suite sur la couverture que Sawamura avait soigneusement étiré à même le sol, à la demande de son équipier. Sur le dos, Miyuki se sentir rougir quand il sentit son pantalon, son boxer et son t-shirt retirés par les deux nouveaux. Ainsi dévoilé en pleine lumière, les jambes écartées, il détourna le regard en essayant de contenir la situation.

-On ferait mieux de s'arrêter là, il commence à se faire tar-AAAH !

A nouveau ces doigts en lui. Il porta ses mains à sa bouche en arquant son dos, les yeux écarquillés. Telle une bête de foire, ses deux bourreaux avaient les yeux rivés sur chaque parcelle de son corps avec un air surpris, découvrant les plaisirs charnels à travers leur aîné. Impressionné, Sawamura serra les poings en émettant une exclamation.

-Ouah-ah ! J'ai du mal à croire que ça rentre !

-Moi aussi.

-Dis donc, vous deux, je suis pas un jouet. Vous pourriez prendre un peu plus en considération votre aîné, non ?

La voix sévère de leur sempai les sermonna mais mal placé pour se faire obéir, il n'eût comme réponse qu'un troisième doigt qui s'imposa à l'intérieur de lui. Il jeta la tête en arrière en se mordant le pouce. Eijun, stupéfait, rit grossièrement.

-Woh oh oh ! T'es cinglé, Furuya ! Il a dû avoir super-mal !

Trop obnubilé par son travail, le brun ignora son complice et continua de masser d'avant en arrière les parois de chair qui entouraient ses phalanges ; se délectant des gémissements incessant de son receveur qui se perdait totalement dans ces nouvelles sensations. Soudain, le jeune Sawamura grommela.

-Tu me laisses la place, maintenant ? T'es le seul à prendre du plaisir, là...

Furuya fit la moue et se rappela les dires de Miyuki : Se partager la tâche équitablement était de mise. Il soupira et s'écarta ; retirant ses doigts au passage. Durant ce court répit qui lui était donné, Kazuya porta ses deux bras croisés sur ses yeux en reprenant son souffle. Il perçut alors des sons de froissements de vêtements en face de lui. Il leva légèrement un bras pour entrapercevoir les deux autres joueurs se déshabiller entièrement. Il les dévisagea en rougissant et ne pût s'empêcher de passer se mordre fiévreusement les lèvres. Réalisant son geste, il se choqua lui-même et rabattit son bras sur ses yeux.

"Toi, mon vieux, tu as un sérieux problème. Tu te laisses grimper dessus par des cadets et en plus, tu aimes ça... Va falloir revoir tes principes."

Son monologue prit rapidement fin : Deux bras puissants passèrent sous ses aisselles pour le redresser. Furuya le tenait à nouveau contre son torse, assis en tailleur. Il le souleva et l'installa sur ses jambes puis attrapa les mollets de son aîné pour les élever et les écarter. Miyuki agrandit les yeux en s'enfonçant contre son lanceur et observa Sawamura s'approcher de lui, entièrement nu, son membre au garde-à-vous. Kazuya déglutit, les joues rouges, en avisant la situation. Il ferma les yeux en grimaçant, quelque peu effrayé par ce qui allait se produire mais deux mains se posèrent sur ses joues.

-Miyuki-sempai !

Il ouvrit les yeux et comprit que des larmes lui avaient échappé sans le vouloir. Il voulût paraître plus fort en rassurant Eijun mais le contraire se produisit.

-Si tu veux que j'arrête, je le ferai. Tu peux me frapper s'il le faut.

Le ton de sa voix adoucit le receveur dont les larmes cessèrent de couler presque aussitôt. Il expira en souriant en coin et marmonna.

-Comment tu veux que je te dise de t'arrêter après m'avoir dit ça avec cette voix-là...

Surprenant les deux compères, Kazuya attrapa la tête de Sawamura et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser presque amoureusement. Il quitta ses lèvres et s'accrocha à son cou en lui chuchotant à l'oreille un "Vas-y" qui fit gonfler l'orgueil du rookie et attisa son envie. Il se rapprocha un peu mieux sur ses genoux et empoigna son membre d'une main. Il tâtonna un peu à l'aveuglette à la recherche de l'intimité de son partenaire et finit par se frayer un chemin en lui. Il agrippa les cuisses relevées de son aîné et se pencha en avant en forçant le passage lentement jusqu'à la garde ; son entrée rythmée par les sons divers de son sempai qui se faisait violence pour ne pas hurler. Furuya, qui s'était fait discret pendant le processus, posa sa main gauche légèrement fraîche sur le front de Miyuki et attira ainsi sa tête en arrière. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, dans son cou, sur son épaule ; tentant avec délicatesse de le détendre. Le jeune Sawamura en fit tout autant en mordillant le cou qui lui était ainsi offert dans toute sa longueur. Il remonta ainsi jusqu'au visage où il captura la lèvre inférieur de Miyuki entre ses dents et la récompensa d'une succion. A la merci de ses équipiers, le seconde année se laissa faire docilement en témoignant de son plaisir par des encouragements, des remarques, des soupirs... Après quelques instants de pur délice, il sentit finalement le membre imposant de son assaillant se mouvoir entre ses jambes. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents au début mais bien vite, l'acharnement de ses cadets à tenter l'impossible pour le distraire et détendre ses muscles finit par payer : Il se laissa complètement aller et Eijun put aisément donner quelques coups de bassin et commencer son oeuvre. Étourdi par cette sensation étroite et bouillante autour de son membre, il balbutia entre chaque coup de rein.

-Miyuki-sempai ! C'est si bon ! Je crois que je suis gay !

Le receveur se permit un rire et rétorqua au première année.

-Je crois que j'avais remarqué.

-Moi aussi.

Jaloux, Furuya venait de répondre ainsi sur son éternel ton monocorde, son aura flamboyante autour de lui ; ce qui fit grimacer Kazuya qui marmonna à ces mots.

-Un seul, c'était déjà une plaie...

Furuya lui murmura alors son nom avant de se mordre les lèvres. Miyuki tourna la tête dans sa direction avant de sentir le membre tendu du monstre effleurer son dos à plusieurs reprises. L'aîné soupira et se retourna vers Sawamura qui continuait ses va-et-vient sans remarquer ce qui se passait.

-Sawamura. Retire-toi une seconde.

-Ou-Oui, sempai !

Il s'exécuta et recula sur ses genoux. Miyuki s'écarta un peu de Furuya et se mit à quatre pattes juste devant lui. Une jambe repliée au sol et l'autre contre son torse, le brun se sentit rougir de cette proximité. Il déglutit en regardant Kazuya se pencher vers son sexe, son bassin relevé. Celui-ci jeta un oeil derrière lui en direction de Sawamura qui était tout aussi gêné.

-Viens, Sawamura.

-Ça te convient vraiment, Miyuki-sempai ?

Furuya venait de lui poser la question, surprenant ledit sempai qui dirigea son regard vers lui.

-C'est bon. Je ne suis pas à ça près, maintenant.

-Furuya !

Le rookie derrière lui venait d'élever la voix, attirant l'attention de son interlocuteur qui agrandit les yeux en le voyant attraper le receveur sous les aisselles pour le maintenir sur les genoux, contre son torse. Son regard de braise parla presque pour lui.

-Montrons-lui notre dévouement au lieu de nous reposer sur lui constamment !

Les paroles si sages d'Eijun étonnèrent les deux autres garçons mais le lanceur titulaire reprit du poil de la bête et hocha la tête en s'approchant de ses deux partenaires. Au garde à vous, Furuya se pointa juste devant Miyuki qui se sentit rougir. C'est alors qu'il sentit la main de Sawamura attraper sa cuisse droite et la soulever à mi-hauteur.

-Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Gn..!

Visiblement, il cherchait à faciliter l'entrée de son rival qui s'imposa entre ses cuisses avant de le pénétrer en douceur. Une fois pleinement à l'intérieur, Furuya se permit un soupir d'aise avant d'embrasser goulument son receveur. Docile, celui-ci le laissa aller et venir ; fermant les yeux pour se délecter de ce corps étranger qui remuait en lui. Quant à lui, Eijun ne pût se retenir de faire quelques mouvements de bassin contre le fessier de son aîné tout en le masturbant de sa main gauche. Sa main droite, elle, s'était enroulé sur l'épaule de son sempai et ses lèvres parcouraient sa nuque et son omoplate à portée. Miyuki recommençait à être bruyant : Entre soupirs d'aise et gémissements variés, il était vulnérable à ces assauts. Plus silencieux, les deux lanceurs s'affairaient à leur tâche en le couvrant de baisers çà et là. Il ne sût qu'est-ce qui l'électrisait le plus en ce moment-même mais il était sûr d'une chose : Les deux rookies ne voulaient que son bien.

-Sawamura.

-De quoi, Furuya ?

-Essayons à deux.

... Peut-être pas autant qu'il ne le pensait. Les deux maladroits se concertèrent à ce sujet et Sawamura sentit une pointe d'excitation l'envahir.

-Bonne idée, Furuya !

-Attendez un peu, là, qu'est-ce que vous projetez de faire, exactement ?!

Il ne pût continuer son questionnement quand il sentit un frisson le parcourir tout en entier. Tout à coup, il éleva la voix.

-Non, là, c'est trop ! Vous êtes cinglés ! Sawamura !

-Détends-toi, Miyuki-sempai !

-"Me détendre" ? Comment tu veux que je me relaxe, là ?! Vous allez me déchirer, bande d'imbéciles !

Le gland d'Eijun s'était immiscé à l'intérieur de son intimité alors que le membre de Furuya y avait élu domicile. Le lanceur de l'équipe seconde sourit de toutes ses dents, ce qui agaça fortement le seconde année qui grimaça en retour. Il sentit brusquement les doigts de Sawamura étirer sa chair à l'entrée à l'aide ses doigts en s'imposant un peu plus. Miyuki gémit en serrant les dents tout en se noyant dans les yeux embrasés du jeune rookie qui n'avait pas l'intention de se retirer de sitôt. D'une voix grave, il annonça la couleur.

-J'y vais, Miyuki-sempai.

-Je te défends de..! AAAH !

Il ne recula pas et poussa son membre à moitié à l'intérieur. Furuya poussa un râle à ce contact contre sa virilité, décuplant son plaisir plus qu'il ne l'aurait crû. Eijun sentait à la fois le sexe de son rival tressauter par l'afflux sanguin et la cavité de son sempai se mouvoir de part et d'autre de son membre, entraînant chez lui une respiration saccadée.

-Pardon, Miyuki-sempai !

Il s'enfonça alors plus en profondeur, poussant Kazuya à se cambrer en poussant un cri de douleur qui fût bien vite recouvert par des gémissements. Sawamura se stoppa alors.

-Ça va aller, Miyuki-sempai ?!

-Gnh... Allez-y doucement. VRAIMENT doucement...

Furuya hocha la tête pour réponse et s'accorda avec Eijun pour se mouvoir en cadence. Leurs mouvements se firent moins vifs et plus précis qu'auparavant, pour le plus grand bonheur du receveur. Il se posa son dos contre le torse nu de Sawamura en basculant la tête en arrière tandis que ses mains s'agrippèrent aux épaules carrées de Furuya qui, à ce contact, décida de se pencher en avant pour effleurer ses pectoraux aux siens à chaque mouvement du bassin. Son souffle chaud sur le cou tendu de Miyuki enivra celui-ci qui en oublia la douleur. Pour la première fois depuis le début, il prononça fiévreusement le nom de ses deux partenaires en plein ébat. Tous deux écarquillèrent les yeux avant de redoubler d'effort pour faire jouir une nouvelle fois leur receveur. Chacun se mit à la tâche pour en finir : Sawamura malaxa les tétons de Miyuki tout en les pinçant à de nombreuses reprises tandis que Furuya s'occupa de son membre érecté. Pour ce faire, il glissa son pouce dans la bouche de son aîné qui le lui lécha et suça machinalement sans chercher à comprendre ; l'esprit bien trop engourdi par le plaisir. Une fois humide, il attrapa de cette main le membre tendu par l'extrémité avant de poser son pouce à l'entrée du prépuce ; le massant au gré de son envie tout en continuant d'aller et venir dans son intimité malmenée. Les mains des deux lanceurs sur lui finirent par avoir raison de lui : Kazuya commençait à gémir de plus en plus fort, sa respiration à accélérer et ses larmes à couler le long de ses joues tant il avait chaud. Il articula alors entre quelques gémissements.

-Je... Je vais..! Sawamura ! Furuya !

A l'entente de leur nom, ils finirent par atteindre leur limite : Chacun haleta bruyamment de son côté en accélérant leurs coups de rein jusqu'où ils pouvaient avant de se crisper en levant la tête.

-Miyuki !  
-Miyuki !

Dans un ultime coup de bassin, les trois joueurs se vidèrent littéralement. A bout de souffle, ils grimacèrent jusqu'à ce que la jouissance arrive à terme. Quand ce fût le cas, ils se détendirent ; la respiration saccadée. Furuya et Sawamura lâchèrent Miyuki. Sawamura bascula soudainement en arrière en entraînant le receveur qui suivit sans broncher. Allongés l'un sur l'autre, ils ne pensaient qu'à reprendre leur souffle et leurs esprits. Une pointe de jalousie manifeste, Furuya fit brièvement la moue avant de s'allonger de tout son long sur les deux autres qui, trop épuisés, n'eurent même pas la force de l'en empêcher ni même de broncher. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne trentaine de secondes avant que Furuya ne se décale sur sa gauche et que Sawamura se tourne dans sa direction pour y allonger Miyuki qui avait encore du mal à se remettre physiquement de leur coït. Les deux autres se redressèrent finalement en commentant leur ressenti et en se félicitant l'un l'autre ; chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait jusqu'ici. L'aîné les observa tour-à-tour avant de tendre ses bras vers ses deux cadets qui ne le remarquèrent pas. Là, il les attrapa chacun d'une main par le haut de leur crâne, attirant ainsi leur attention et les tira à lui ; les faisant basculer au sol pour se retrouver à moitié à cheval sur Miyuki. Celui-ci posa leur tête sur chacune de ses épaules. Agréablement surpris, les plus jeunes se sentir rougir et murmurèrent le nom de leur receveur, blottis contre lui. Leur sempai ouvrit enfin la bouche en fixant le plafond.

-Vous avez gagné, les gars. J'espère juste que vous aurez autant de niaque sur le terrain pour prouver au coach que vous avez votre place comme réguliers en vous associant tous les deux. A ce moment-là, je receverai vos lancers avec plaisir et je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que vous portiez le numéro 1, un jour ou l'autre.

A ces mots, Furuya eût les yeux brillant de milles feux. De son côté, Sawamura retenait difficilement ses larmes en grimaçant, ému par ces belles paroles.

-Miyuki-sempaaai !

Eijun s'empressa alors de se coller à son partenaire en enlaçant son torse en sueur.

-Oh là, oh là. Un peu de tenue, Bakamura... Hm ?

A son tour, Furuya venait d'enlacer lui aussi le torse de Miyuki et se rapprocha de lui en fermant les yeux. Il les observa avec un sourire crispé, soupira puis finalement agita ses mains dans les cheveux des deux rookies qui émirent un petit rire de satisfaction. Suite à ça, il sourit en triturant leurs mèches.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'une des chambres de l'internat. Une voix se fit alors entendre.

-Miyuki ? Tu dors ?

Pas de réponse. Devant la porte, Kuramochi se questionnait. Il insista une nouvelle fois et finit par entendre la voix de son équipier mais à sa grande surprise, il semblait avoir la voix cassée et rauque.

-Ouais...

-L'entraînement a commencé depuis 15 minutes, le coach m'a envoyé voir si ça allait.

-Je ne recevrai personne, aujourd'hui.

-Dans quel sens, Miyuki-sempai ?

Ledit sempai sentit alors des frissons lui parcourir l'échine à l'entente de cette voix. Sawamura avait rejoint Kuramochi sur le pas de la porte et s'était permis une blague vaseuse qui ne trouva pas bon accueil chez le binoclard qui se redressa sur ses coudes sur son matelas avant de hurler.

-N'essaie pas de faire de l'humour avec moi, Sawamura !

-Hahaha ! Pardon, Miyuki-sempai !

Kuramochi regarda Eijun en se demandant s'il savait quelque chose à propos de son état de santé. Il voulût lui tirer les vers du nez mais fût interrompu par une énième présence sur les lieux : Celle de Furuya.

-Il a reçu mes lancers tard hier soir et le vent s'est levé. Il a sûrement dû attraper froid.

-Oh, je vois.

Kuramochi se retourna vers la porte et salua son ami en lui souhaitant de bien se reposer, qu'il allait expliquer la situation au coach. Miyuki l'en remercia tandis que Sawamura et Furuya levèrent leur pouce en signe de victoire avant de laisser Kuramochi passer devant eux pour se rendre sur le terrain. Une fois suffisamment éloigné, les deux lanceurs se ruèrent sur la porte et paniquèrent.

-Miyuki-sempai ! On est désolés ! S'il te plaît, accepte de recevoir nos lancers malgré tout, ne nous lâche pas !

-Miyuki-sempai !

-Mais calmez-vous ! Que ce soit clair entre nous : Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit mais que ça ne vous dispense pas de vous entraîner en mon absence alors filez sur le terrain immédiatement !

Un silence suivit. Les rookies se jetèrent un regard.

-Il l'a dit.  
-Il l'a dit.

Derrière la porte, allongé sur le ventre, Miyuki venait de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. "Je ne regrette pas cette nuit"... Il sentit la gêne lui monter aux joues, ce qui l'incita à plonger sa tête dans son oreiller. Sawamura sourit et répondit, suivit par Furuya.

-On va tout donner, aujourd'hui ! Repose-toi bien, Miyuki Kazuya. A ce soir !

-'ce soir.

Il distingua alors le son des crampons et les "Oshi oshi oshi !" incessant d'Eijun dans l'allée s'éloigner jusqu'à ne plus rien entendre. Il redressa légèrement la tête et avant de parler à voix basse ; un maigre sourire peint sur les lèvres.

-A ce soir, les rookies.

FIN

 **Xx Katsunarusasu xX**

Il n'y avait rien de spécialement romantique là-dedans, quoique j'ai laissé planer le doute à la fin :p Je pense qu'une série de one-shots DnA s'impose mais plus romantique, cette fois ! Du moins, je vais essayer (c'est quand même ce que je préfère écrire ! haha). N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je veux savoir ce qui va et ne va pas ;) Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt, j'espère ! GAME SET !


End file.
